


call out my name

by fairyanarzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Love, Romantic Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyanarzz/pseuds/fairyanarzz
Summary: having connie as your fuck buddy, yes. falling in love with him? no.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

again, touching myself while thinking of him. it was weird but it was the closest i can get. why was he so hot yet so fucking stupid? 

i squirmed as i was close. my hand rubbing in a circular motion as the other went in and out of my entrance. i tried my best not to be loud since my roommate was sleeping. if she heard she would never stop making fun of me for it. 

i bit my lip as i cummed, my fingers were wet with my juices and i sighed loudly. slowly i took out my fingers and laid there with my chest going up and down. 

"wash your hands" rin said. fucking shit, she heard this is so embarrassing. i got up slowly and slid my underwear and shorts up then walked to our shared bathroom. 

rin turned over and sat up as i was about to open the door. "who's connie?" she asked. i picked up the pillow that was on the floor and threw it at her she laughed and laid back down. 

______

"oh connie yes" rin mocked as we walked over to the library. i nudged her shoulder and rolled my eyes. we walked into the library and looked around for an open table, luckily it was friday so there were rarely any people. 

we sat down and as soon as i opened my book i heard a group of people come in. they were obnoxiously loud, and i knew exactly who they were except for one. 

"they're coming over her" rin whispered, as soon as she finished her sentence he sat next to me. connie springer sat next to me. 

"hey there" said connie as he laid his hand on my thigh. i looked at my thigh and saw his hand. the rose on his hand looked so perfect, i wonder how it would look around my neck.

i giggled and snapped out of my thoughts. "hi, what're you doing here?" i said looking back at my book. "that's no way to greet someone after not seeing them for three months" he squeezed my thigh as everyone around us were doing their thing. rin stuck on her book taking small glances at jean. 

i noticed the guy i didn't know was slightly staring at me. he had a manbun and blue eyes he was good looking i have to admit. "you caught his attention" connie whispered in my ear, he sounded a bit mad. 

"someone's jealous" i replied smacking his hand away from my thigh. he winced and closed my book grabbing it along with my hand. "what are you doing" i asked as he pulled me with him. 

"we're gonna study in my dorm" he chuckled after and starting pulling me out the library. 

are we gonna study or do something better? i hope it's choice number two to be honest i need him.


	2. Chapter 2

i wonder why he had to bring me to his dorm i mean we were perfectly fine in the library. "i brought you to my dorm because they were too loud" and he read my mind. 

as he opened the door he smiled "welcome to my cave" god he's such an idiot. connie put my books down on his desk and pulled out his phone. "i'm gonna play music okay, but i'll keep low" 

"okay that's fine" i replied looking around his room not knowing where to sit, and like before he read my mind before i even said anything. "you can sit on my bed, i'm sure my roommate won't come any sooner" 

i nodded and walked over to his bed slightly sitting down on the corner. my heart was beating fast and i was so fucking nervous but of course i wasn't going to show him that unless he noticed my trembling hands. 

"here's your books" said connie placing my books in front of me and that's exactly when the song started playing. of course it had to be my favorite song. 

[ flawless - the neighborhood ]

i opened up my book and quickly got to reading. please dont sit next to me. please dont sit next to me. please dont sit next to me. i repeated over and over again in my head. 

"this is easy" he said snatching the book away from my hands. he didn't sit next to me, thank god. i looked at how he was so into reading, kind of hot if you ask me. 

he closed the book and i looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "you remember what we did that night don't you?" connie got closer to me and i can swear i felt a second heartbeat. i gulped and remembered everything that happened. 

he held my chin with his index finger making me look up at him. i can feel his breath against my skin and that only made the heartbeat between my legs grow. and before i knew it his lips were pressed against mine. 

i felt him smirk into the kiss and i kissed back. his hand travelled under my shirt. "c- bro literally this is a fucking shared room" the same guy who was staring at me was now in connies dorm. 

"he's your roommate?" i whispered to connie, who was smiling at his roommate for no reason. "the names eren" said eren not taking his eyes off connie. what the hell is wrong with them? 

"i'm gonna leave" i grabbed the books and started walking out until eren grabbed my wrist and raised his eyebrow. "don't leave stay for a bit" he said in a seductive manner. 

"no i'm leaving" the tension in this room was growing by the minute. i walked out of the room and sighed once i was out. i did not wanna stay in that room any much longer. 

_____

"do you think he likes you?" rin asked while putting makeup on. it's a friday, of course she's gonna go to party. it'd be a miracle if she didn't. "i don't know, he was just really weird like the way he grabbed my wrist and all like he could've been gentle but he wasn't" i looked through her closet to find her a good dress which wasn't hard to find. 

"hm he was being rough on the first day he met you, that's not a good sign" rin said. 

"i don't want him why would you even say that it's not a good sign, i want connie but it looked like they were fighting over me which is adorable but stupid" i walked over to her with a silky, black and tight dress. 

"you're going to the party by the way so get ready also there's a red dress in my closet you're wearing that one it'll look perfect on you" rin was always so demanding with what i wore to parties, not sure why though.

she got started on my makeup and i fixed my hair. "you think your man's gonna be there?" asked rin, handing me the eyelash curler. i shrugged and looked into the mirror happy with how i looked i got up and walked to the closet. 

"red one right?" i said rummaging through the closet and pulled out the dress once i seen it. me and rin were the same body type so it'd fit perfectly. 

______

i followed rin basically everywhere because i didn't even know anyone here except for jean but me and him have rarely spoken. rin and me were sitting near a table when someone tapped my shoulder. i turned my around to find connie looking at me with a bottle of tequila in his hand. 

"tequila? really? you're gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow morning" i said as he sat down next to me. he chuckled and put the bottle on the table. "we have to play something this party is so boring" he whispered in my ear. 

rin was talking to jean who was surprisingly paying attention to her. connie grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room which nobody was in. 

"what's up with you pulling me into rooms?" i asked sitting on the bed that was in the room. i he just smirked and took his watch off his wrist. "why did you bring such an expensive watch to a party are you an idiot?" he shrugged his shoulders and walked up to me. 

before i knew it he was kissing me. a kiss filled with lust. i grabbed the back of his neck with both of my hands and laid my back down on the bed. connie continued kissing me and his hand went under my dress. i gasped a bit when i felt his fingers press on my clit. 

"wet already?" connie chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad but lmao decided to put it on here


End file.
